


Found You

by DarkInMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death, Death Threats, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Motherhood, Rape, Rough Sex, Running Away, Smut, Time Skips, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: Steve spared your life once, but he won't let you go so easily for the second time.





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after a long time with this one-shot that I am not very sure of. Thanks to a friend and RoyalPoodle for checking up on me as well as all the other fans who have been waiting for an update. I am really sorry for this hiatus I took and I am trying to get back to regular updates as soon as I can. Until thin enjoy this!

Another punch to your face and you fell crushing down, coughing up blood on the floor. Your comrades lay dead around you as they should have seen coming, so should have you. Try to kill Steve Rogers and this is where you end up.  
  
You were certain of your death, yet you slipped your hand towards the gun lying inches away from your face in a last attempt to overcome him.   
  
The heel of his boot pressed into your knuckles until the sickening crack of bones echoed through both of your ears. You let out an inaudible scream.  
  
That was it. The fight finally left you and you couldn't take any of it anymore.  
  
"Please, let me go," you begged.  
  
You peeked at his murderous expression through the shade of your hair. He examined your bloodied form with interest.  
  
"Why should I?" He asked.  
  
"I-I didn't want to do it. They made me- I had no choice," you reasoned with a partial truth.  
  
Steve relieved your fractured fingers from the burden of his foot and stepped back. He scanned the dead bodies around him. He seemed satisfied with his work so far and you felt a slight hope as you saw the flame dull in his eyes.  
  
Steve stared down at you and gave you a nod.  
  
"Alright," he said. "I'll let you go."  
  
You smiled through your cries. You couldn't believe that you were going to live.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Steve walked back to the door of the safehouse and opened it. You slowly raised yourself on your intact hand, forcing yourself to stand up on your limping legs.   
  
He hooked his thumbs into his belt and stood aside the open doorway, waiting for you to come along his way.   
  
"You have five minutes to run away from here, to run from me," he dictated.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Run as far as you can and make sure that I don't find you, because I assure you I won't let you live for a second time if you cross paths with me again," he said.  
  
You should have been scrambling with madness to get away from him, but his threatening words kept you grounded where you stood.   
  
"The clock is ticking, (y/n). You better run fast," he said, a devilish smirk shining on his face.

You rushed for your car outside.  
  
***  
_8 Years Later_  
  
You hardly noticed the sheet slipping off your body in your subconscious state. The scuffle of footsteps and something dragging across the floor of your bedroom made you stir in your bed but did not wake you.  
  
Someone cleared their throat, something cold and hard brushed across the sole of your feet.  
  
"Wake up," the voice was terrifyingly familiar.  
  
A sharp pinch to your calf and your eyes shot open. You sprung into an upright position, the shadowed figure of a man appeared in front you.  
  
Your breath hitched and your blood ran cold as you made out the image of Steve Rogers who fashioned a menacing smile. He sat comfortably on an armchair before your bed, one hand resting on his knee while the other held a gun.  
  
Panic crashed like waves over you, tearing through your freeze mode. Your first instinct was to jump out of your bed to go check on the other life that was more important than yours.  
  
"Sophia," you called your daughter’s name.  
  
The gun was pointed at you.  
  
"She is safe and alive. For now. Get back in the bed," he said.  
  
In the face of imminent death you hesitantly perched back onto the mattress. Your throat was drier than sandpaper.   
  
"Captain- what are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you I'd kill you if I found you," he said.  
  
The promise you did remember, but had tried your best to forget over the years in order to live a more stable life and had hoped that he had forgotten too.  
  
"Well, I found you," he said as he waved the gun in front of him.  
  
You swallowed, placing your palms gently together. You stared at him with caution as if he were a bomb that could be ticked off by anything.  
  
"Captain, please. It was long ago-"  
  
"You didn't do a very good job hiding. Quite in my plain sight you are," he noted.  
  
The first few years of your running away from him was pure madness. You had switched from country to country, changed your identity and physical appearance multiple times and always lived at the edge of fear of being found by Steve or his fellow Avengers. But as the years passed by and the world changed, you were compelled to curb your paranoia.  
  
"I- I had to Captain. For her. She deserves a better life," you explained.  
  
Steve turned his head slightly towards the wall on the other side of which your six-year old daughter was supposed to be sound asleep. At least that's what you hoped. It was killing you to have her near so much danger.  
  
"And you are about to lose it all because of her," he said, coldly.  
  
Your bottom lip quivered as a sob came up your throat. You would have imagined him to be as moralistic as they painted him to be, to care for an innocent life if not yours.  
  
The cock of the gun pierced through the silent night. All your sessions of therapy to forget your fear and PTSD became all for naught. Your hands trembled as you raised them up for defence.  
  
"Please, please, Captain. Let me live," you whimpered.  
  
Steve's eyes held no hint of pity, empathy or humanity for that sake. He just stared at you with complete and utter amusement as you begged for your life. He enjoyed playing the role of God.  
  
"I-I have changed," you said.  
  
He arched a brow, questioning your statement.  
  
"I did!" You promised." I haven't done anything bad- since, since that time. I became a good person, I'm a- I'm a law-abiding citizen- I treat people with kindness, I cause no trouble to anyone- I even donate and do volunteer work."   
  
"That means nothing to me," he ended your blabber harshly.  
  
You cupped your face with your hands, letting the tears soak them. Your heart pounded like a drum in your chest.  
  
"I have to live for her. I have to," you pleaded.  
  
His gaze didn't soften.  
  
"Please," you cried.  
  
"Quit your mewling. I haven't decided if I will kill you or not yet," he said.  
  
That gave you a small sliver of hope, but you still felt helpless that you couldn't do anything to stop him if does choose to end you.  
  
The more you waited for him to pass his judgement, the more impatient and worked up you became. Even then you remained poised as you could, only giving him the most pitiable expression in hopes that he'll have mercy on you.  
  
"I came here with the full intention of putting a bullet in your head and then leave." He stared down at your body. "But then I saw you like this and I got new ideas."  
  
Steve leaned back on the chair. He parted his thigh and shamelessly placed his empty palm over his crotch while ogling the length of your body.  
  
Till then you hadn't paid any attention to the fact that you were dressed in just some panties and a thin black spaghetti top. Your stomach churned with disgust as you crossed your legs shut and folded your arms over your chest. As afraid as you were of dying, this was something you were not ready to handle either.  
  
Steve smiled at your attempt to cover yourself from him. Lust glimmered in the black void of his eyes. He rested the gun on his thigh in a manner that the barrel was pointed towards you and his finger lingered near the trigger.  
  
"Take off your clothes," he said.  
  
You gasped and shook your head with disbelief. Steve’s jaw tightened at your failure to obey his command.  
  
“You do know that I don’t need to comply to any of my demands. I could easily take what I want by force and there’ll be nothing that you can about it,” he said.  
  
You swallowed to ease the rising ache in the back of your throat.  
  
“Or you could do as I tell you to if you don’t want your little girl to find you in a pool of your own blood in the morning.”  
  
Steve left you with no choice there. It was do or die.  
  
“Take off your clothes,” he repeated.  
  
With the motivation of life and your daughter’s well-being you proceeded to do as you were told. You looked away from him as you pulled the top off yourself ever so slowly. Goosebumps erupted where the cool air touched your exposed skin. You couldn’t help but try to hide your modesty from him with your arms.  
  
“All of it,” he said, pointing at your still covered nether region.  
  
You drew a deep breath as you lifted your butt from the bed to slide the panties off yourself, never uncrossing your legs while you did it. You curled up into yourself as you felt his eyes bore into your skin.  
  
“Arms at your side,” he ordered and you obeyed, unwillingly.  
  
From the corner of your eye you could see him massaging himself through his jeans. You quickly averted your gaze from him, instead opting to look at the window through which the moon lighted your dark room.  
  
“Lie down on your back and spread your legs,” he gave your next instructions.  
  
You tried to verbally protest again, but he tutted you quiet before you could say anything. You bit your lips to hold in a sob. Pushing aside your reluctance, you reclined your back on the bed.  
  
It wasn’t easy to part your thighs and let him bask in all your intimate glory. You had to keep your eyes glued to the ceiling and pretend that he wasn’t there.  
  
“Play with yourself,” he said.  
  
His voice rang clear in your ears, but you hesitated to follow through the command. This was getting more and more difficult to take without having a mental breakdown.  
  
“Touch your fucking self. I hate repeating myself!” He growled at you.  
  
A strong shiver ran down your spine. You forced one hand to slip between your legs while the other cupped around your breast. The ability to feel any kind of arousal seemed impossible given the situation you were put in. There was no enthusiasm in the way you tweaked your clit and massaged your breasts. You functioned like a robot.  
  
The pit in your stomach deepened at the sound of Steve fumbling with his clothes. You heard the clinking of his belt unbuckling and the buzz of his zipper coming down. He let out a breathy groan and the unasked picture of him stroking himself came into your mind. To your surprise a small spark flickered in your pussy, one that you were very ashamed of.  
  
“Here take this,” he said.  
  
You paused as the metal object was tossed across the bed and hit the inside of your leg. Only one thing came to your mind when you raised yourself to hold the gun that he so readily gave to you. It didn’t even take you a split of second to grab the gun and point it straight at him.  
  
Steve’s confidence did not waver for even a moment, not even with your finger treading about the trigger. It made you wonder if he was somehow protected from bullets.  
  
He chuckled briefly at you. “Go ahead, (y/n). Shoot me. See where killing Captain American lands you and your precious daughter.”  
  
You clenched your jaw and grunted in defeat as you lowered the gun. If it had been just you then you would have killed him for sure, but you couldn’t sacrifice the life of your daughter. There was nothing you could do to defend yourself.  
  
“Now, if your little stunt with bravery is over then lie back down. This time use the gun on your cunt,” he said, his fist pumping his dick as he spoke.  
  
You grimaced to yourself, your fingers loosened their grip on the gun’s handle.  
  
“Go ahead. I didn’t give it to you for no reason.”  
  
“Can I- can I at least remove the bullets?”  
  
“No,” he denied bluntly. “Turn on safety if you want.”  
  
You made do with what you were given. There was no point in arguing with him. The sooner he got he want the sooner he’ll leave is what urged you to return to your horizontal position on the bed.  
  
It was positively humiliating rubbing yourself with the firearm all for the perverse pleasure of your would-be killer. You regretted ever taking part in that operation to assassinate Captain America. Perhaps it would have been better if he had finished you off the first time itself. You had little to lose back then.  
  
“Put it inside,” he said as the tip of the gun reached your slit.  
  
Your movement paused as you registered the meaning of his order. He sighed loudly, letting you know that he was sitting there with expectation. The initial prodding of the muzzle at your entrance wasn’t easy. There wasn’t enough lubrication and you were compelled to use some of your spit to ease the object inside you.  
  
You hissed as the crude metallic texture scraped against your walls. This was far from your idea of something sexually arousing, but as long as it got Steve off little could be done about it.  
  
“Don’t just hold it there. Fuck yourself with it,” he said in growl like voice. His hand was working harder on himself and you assumed he wanted to watch something similar with you and the gun.  
  
Though it repulsed you to your very core you began moving the gun’s slim body inside yourself. Thankfully your vagina produced some slick to lessen the burning but the discomfort was still there.  
  
Steve stood up suddenly and came towards the bed. You froze in your movements again when you saw his height towering you.  
  
“Didn’t tell you to stop,” he said, his eyes were fixed where the gun joined your cunt.   
  
He stripped off his shirt as you resumed using the gun like a dildo. Your breathing laboured watching all his muscles that made up his hulking structure. The memory of those strong fists raining punches on you till you broke and bled was still fresh in your mind. The ghost of that pain dwelled upon your soul once more.  
  
Steve shed down his jeans and boxers before he climbed over the bed. You removed the gun from inside you and closed your legs regardless of the fact that you knew that it was useless.  
  
He placed one hand on your knee and used the other to snatch the gun away from you. Your stance changed as you raised yourself on your elbows and tried to crawl back from him.  
  
The super soldier held your leg and sprawled you underneath him, spreading your legs in the same motion. His gifted manhood rested over your folds and you could feel the considerable difference in the gun’s size and his. Being this close to him was suffocating and you began panicking. You thrashed against him pointlessly.  
  
Steve barely had to put any effort to overcome your struggles and pin your arms down beside your head. He let his heavy body weigh you down till the fight died in you.  
  
“Are you done, sweetheart? Or should I do something to make you a little more immobile?” He asked as he poked your temple with the gun.  
  
You shook your head and mouthed a ‘no’ at him. The muzzle slid down the edge of your face and caressed your cheek. Steve grinned at the way your wide eyes watered and your whole body shivered beneath him.  
  
“I have to say you had a better will back then. It took me a lot to get you finally begging for your life. You did your best to fight until you couldn’t anymore. Now you just lay back and accept it,” he mocked you, “Pathetic.”  
  
Your pride stung but you refrained from returning any remark on that. You flinched as Steve bent down to dip his head in the crook of your neck, his lips assaulted the skin there. Meanwhile Steve positioned himself at your entrance.  
  
You held in your breath, screwed your eyes shut and prepared yourself for the intrusion. A shrill shriek escaped from your mouth as the first few inches stretched you around him. Steve raised his head to meet your eyes. He held your hip with one hand and used it has leverage to push to rest of his length inside you, drawing another squeal from you.  
  
He didn’t move for a few seconds, savouring the feel of your warm walls clamped tightly around him. The pleasure was clearly stitched on his face, a stark contrast against your own pained expression.  
  
Steve started slow and you were grateful for that as you adjusted to taking him, though you doubted he had any consideration for you in doing that. Never would you have imagined that you’d be fucked by the gorgeous American hero, that too in such a way. In another scenario you wouldn’t have been so opposed to this. But in the present, you couldn’t even bring yourself to return his kisses as his mouth latched onto yours.  
  
He straightened himself to start a faster pace. He set down the gun and brought both of his hands to your breasts, using them like handles to pound into you with full vigour. The warmth of his palms on your nipples had a rousing effect on you that went straight to your core.   
  
You unintentionally clenched around him and bucked your hips at him. You cursed your body to make you enjoy this because when there was nothing but detestation in your heart for this. The conflict was nauseating and you were already beginning to feel filthy.  
  
You had trouble biting back your halfway moans and whimpers especially when Steve struck your sensitive spots.   
  
"Got to keep quiet, (y/n). Wouldn't want to wake the kid up," he teased.  
  
But he only went harder once he realized what made you tick. He even brought a hand between you two to flick and pinch your clit. You had to dig your teeth in a finger to keep your sounds to a minimal whereas Steve did nothing to hold his groans back to show you just how much he was relishing in your demise.  
  
He grabbed your jaw tight enough to open your mouth and let the little whines slip out.   
  
"Such a little slut," he whispered in your ear.  
  
The low vibration of his voice somehow threw you off the cliff. Your fingers twisted in the bedsheets; your toes curled as you came undone over his cock. He released your jaw and held on to your throat instead, maintaining a steady pressure that hindered your breathing but didn’t cut off all the air.

Steve fucked you through your post orgasm guilt, chasing his own end. The bed rocked against the floor and the wall with the rough pounding that you were receiving. Your tender body ached from the provision of the extra stimulus. But for all of it to end you had to wait for him to get over with it.

He nibbled at your jawline and licked a trail of a tear up to your cheek. His cock twitched inside you and his nails dug in your hips and neck. You slapped your hands on his chest to get him to pull out.

“Not- inside,” you panted.

“Why? Don’t you want your kid to have siblings?” He taunted in a shallow grunt.

You didn’t relent this time. “Captain, please!”

He kept going until the end when he pulled out and spurted thick ropes of cum all over your stomach and your folds. You sighed with relief.

Steve crashed on the bed beside you and caught up with his breath. Fear crept back inside you through the exhaustion as you remembered why he was here in the first place and you wondered if he’d leave you alone or not, leave you alive or not. You were too afraid to ask.

“I had thought of doing this back then, you know,” he revealed to you, “But didn’t do it because I used to be a good guy. Morality and righteousness, all that stupid stuff.”  
  
The sweat on your skin turned icy. You saw him rubbing his dick to another erection.  
  
“Such a shame that I could have enjoyed this a long time ago and I let you go instead,” he said with resentment. “Good thing I am not like that anymore.”

You had slipped a leg to the floor as he spoke, your eyes aimed at the door. You hadn’t been able to make a run from him for the first time, you didn’t know why you thought you could now. Nevertheless, you made an attempt to leap out of the bed.

A hand roped in your hair and pulled you back. You swung your elbow behind and hit a part of his solid body. Steve winced and slammed you face first into the mattress. You squirmed under him, but his hold you was too strong to break through.

“You know for a person whom I came here to kill, you are not making this any better for yourself,” Steve said.

“Leave. Please just leave,” you cried.

Steve laughed as he ran hand across your ass and slapped his hand on it, making you help.

“Oh darling. Surely you didn’t think I’ll be done so soon,” he said.

You felt his cock nudge at your sore slit again. Your muscles went stiff.

“You’ll have to give me more if you want me to let you live.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those waiting on the Sibling Rivalry update- I am bit stuck in the plot line but I working through it and will get back to you asap.
> 
> Also I would like to keep posting oneshots till I figure stuff out. Most fans here are MCU stans and yes I have more Steve ideas in my mind, but I recently watched the show Bodyguard ( you should watch it. Its really awesome) and I have been wanting to do a dark one shot about the MC David Budd ( cuz Richard Madden is fucking hot), but I am not sure if its something people are looking for right now. So let me know if anyone is up for that story or any other MCU characters or other fictional characters for that sake. I may post it anyhow, but would love to hear your views on that.
> 
> Back to this story-
> 
> Thanks for reading! I know this was a bit shorter than I usually write so sorry for that. Please leave comments!


End file.
